Aurora
"High speed bomber ready for take off." - Aurora Bomber pilots - Fast than light, and even breaking the sound barrier for fun, the B-44B Aurora Bomber is an evolution in the history of Supersonic aircraft, these fast USA bombers are known to be taking the skies first up along with their B-44C Fuel-Air Aurora counterparts during the First Eurasian Conflict, these evolutionary aircraft sparked the research into supersonic bombers around the world. First instances of Aurora Bombers were sighted in August during 2021 as part of combat roles, there have been some variants being utilised by several sectors of the United States Task Forces, mostly experimental versions such as the USA's experimental YB-48 Plasma Aurora equipped with Hypersonic Engines rather than a supersonic version with a Plasma Payload. Operational Status Currently the B-44B Aurora Supersonic Bomber is in active service across the United States Air Force, the bomber was brought up in 2015 prior to the First Eurasian Conflict, construction on the bomber itself began built in 2016 with flyable prototypes operating in the air force earlier than their expected date of 2021; Most of these bombers were sighted on aircraft carriers in 2017-2019 for combat tests, these unexpected sightings were recorded by the USA's forces. First Prototypes The first set of Aurora Bombers, codenamed YB-44 were first confirmed by the United States Air Forces in the early dates of 2017 during the First Eurasian Conflict. These versions were being used for testing Supersonic engines first up before testing the Aurora's bombing run capabilities; all-thou five prototypes were built during the upcoming years, three of them were for Supersonic Engine testbeds and two for bombing testbeds before their final battlefield specialisation, the Aurora Bomber was rumoured to be a new threat to anyone who will be facing off against freedom. But after August 2021, Aurora Bombers began service with its designated equipment and technology, along with being known from now on since introduction as the B-44B since the project started becoming a success for the United States Army. Combat Operations * First Eurasian Conflict - First deployed in 2017 as prototypes, became the USA Air Force's supersonic bomber in 2021. Been used in testing for speed, flight control and delivering payloads. * Kalini Crisis - During the USA's temperory stay in Russia during the Russian Civil War, the Air Force used small numbers of the Aurora before pulling out in 2024 due to intensity of the conflict, Allied forces taken over deployment sectors with less numbers of casualties, they also used small numbers of Auroras before they pulled out & given all deployment access to Company of Liberty forces. * Second Eurasian Conflict - Since the GLA's defeat, the B-44B Aurora Bomber was now the main bomber utilised by the United States Air Force and were used in pairs or packs of fours, they had several payloads from Fuel-Air Bombs to Experimental Plasma Bombs used by different USA Sectors. * South American Civil War - Only normal bombers were used by the USA, Allied Nations and Company forces supporting the New Andes Armada and during the course of the Civil War within the continents of South America, there have been regiments of USA Task Forces deployed to extend defensive positions against GLRF forces and its allies, Auroras were used to bomb areas owned by GLRF allies. Current Status After its introduction 10 years ago, the Aurora Bomber have been upgraded with various new technology and variants being utilised by forces across the world, even some prototypes, there have been times where some Aurora Bombers have Fuel-Air Bombs instead of its normal payloads during the time of evolution from 2030, there have been overhauls of bombers in USA Service. Allied Nations Usage "Breaking the sound barrier" - AN Aurora Pilot - The Allied Nations have a small number of B-44B Auroras in active service during the First and Second Eurasian Conflict dealing with terrorist positions, this was due to the outstanding attacks against several AN and USA armoured supply convoys within Kazakhstan. During first fieldings of the Aurora recorded in 2021, Allied Nations officers and peacekeepers praised the supersonic bomber for dealing with enemy units at good speed, making convoy mission easy until the First Eurasian Conflict came to an end. There have been less''' B-44B Aurora Bombers''' being used by the Allied Nations before the ending parts the First Conflict, however there have been less numbers of the bombers being used in the Second Conflict due to their combat forces focusing support to the Company of Liberty, USA, Eurasian and Chinese forces on the ground. Since this change caused less AN Aurora Bombers in the skies assisting in various roles, leading to a small use of airborne units of the supersonic bomber being utilised during the war. Variants There are several versions of the Aurora in existence in the United States Air Force, within the Ace Air Force Sector and the Special Experimental Weapons Sector, two variants of the Aurora have been confirmed by the USA for active use on the battlefield and even for self-defensive purposes. Plasma Aurora YB-48 "Plasma Aurora" Hypersonic Bomber This version of the Aurora is a prototype being built, tested and fielded by General Alexis Alexander of the USA's Special Weapons Sector, it is a vital piece of equipment which is utilised to test the USA's use of Plasma Technology. Whilst in a Prototype status, its Engines tend to cool down easier than the default Aurora in the Air Force; the plane is equipped with Plasma Bombs rather than its usual payload type, this version of the Aurora is rare on the battlefield. Fuel Air Aurora B-44C "Fuel Air Aurora" Supersonic Bomber A common version of the Aurora usually mixed in with groups of other Aurora Bombers within the United States Air Force. All-thou equipped with Fuel Air Bombs rather than usual bombs like the YB-48 "Plasma Aurora" have when facing off with enemy forces within the Second Eurasian Conflict, the Fuel Air Aurora was present first before the Plasma variant during the first conflict between the GLA. General Granger utilised these planes to the best of his ability, allowing his air force to become strong within the history of the USAF. Other Supersonic Aircraft With the introduction of Supersonic Aircraft during the mid-1950's, there have been various planes including bombers, transports, interceptors and fighters during the time. This type of technology have been evolved during the time with sixth, fifth and 4.5th generation planes being designed and utilised by factions across the world. * MiG-33 "Feral" Supersonic Jet Fighter (Feral) - This known marvel is known to be one of China's best aircraft within the Iron Dragon PLA's Spec-Ops Sector, equipped with Four Napalm Missiles, the Feral can be upgraded with two Small Nuclear Bombs, turning it into a bomber. Other planes will be added... Behind the Scenes * Uses original codes from the game, the Aurora has a small cost decrease by $400 from $2500 to $2100. * There will be two versions of the aircraft ingame being utilised by various sectors, a Fuel-Air Aurora for the Ace Airforce Sector and a Hypersonic Plasma Aurora for the Special Weapons Sector. * Models for the Aurora and its variants planes will stay. Category:Units Category:Units of the United States Task Forces Category:Units of the Allied Nations Category:Aircrafts Category:Units of American Origin